Seijatachi
Seijatachi (聖者たち, Seija-tachi, Святые) — закрывающая тема аниме «Tokyo Ghoul», исполненная People in the Box. Описание Впервые песня звучит во втором эпизоде. В третьем она присутствует с отличающимися изображениями в закрывающей анимации. Сингл вместе с дополнительными песнями был выпущен People in the Box 6 августа 2014 года. Треклист сингла #The Saints #Anata no Naka no Wasureta Umi #Tengoku no Accident Текст Японский(Ромадзи)= machi wa nemu re do tatemono wa zutto kensetsu chū sa toshi-keikaku suikō chū ka mi a u hebi mōfingu shi ta kanjō-sen endorufin ao tte ike yo gōgōgō yoru no sora ni jōshō su ru tamashī kōshin to shinkō wa jōki o i-sshi ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei chūtō de mo indo de mo afurika de mo hōsō su ru shōchō wa tōzen ni chō kōsō kyō to i u hi wa mi-chi yu ku sui-i kara ppo na ashita ni shi-ppo o ma i te yasa-shi sa o kiso-u kyodai na kūki-sei-jō-ki ko no te no gēmu ni wa oya no dōhan ga hitsuyō da shōsan mo na ku ka-ke ni de ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa kuizu no yōda х3 ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi seija-tachi х4 |-| Японский(Кандзи и кана)= 街は眠れど　建物はずっと建設中さ 都市計画遂行中 噛み合う蛇　モーフィングした環状線 エンドルフィン煽って　いけよゴーゴーゴー 夜の空に上昇する魂 行進と信仰は常軌を逸したクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ 中東でもインドでもアフリカでも 放送する象徴は当然に超高層 今日という日は満ちゆく水位 空っぽな明日に尻尾をまいて 優しさを競う巨大な空気清浄器 この手のゲームには親の同伴が必要だ 勝算もなく賭けに出たクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ クイズのようだ x3 まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち 聖者たち x4 |-| Английский= Though the city sleeps, its buildings are always under construction Urban planning carries on It's belt lines morphing, snakes interlocking, Stirring up endorphins, and off you go, go, go Souls ascends up into the night sky Their procession and their faith both resembling An aberrant riddle Our as-yet-empty tomorrows Are an all but black shade of gray Without any possibilities Are an all but black shade of gray Ah, tonight, you're the one I want, Saints Ah, I want you to signal the end, Saints Saints |-| Русский= В этом сонном городе дома растут все выше и выше, Совершенствуясь прямо на глазах. Все это напоминает чешую змеи, трансформируясь в непрерывном цикле, Питаемые эндоформином, они идут, идут, идут. Под небом ночным прогуливаются души Неустойчивые к морали и вере; Это все тест, который не пройти. Завтра пустота возобновится И все обернется в серую мглу. Безо всяких сомнений Все обернется в серую мглу. Ночью мы, святые, исполним все, что ты пожелаешь. Мы станем святыми, предсказавшими конец. Мы святые. Эндинг аниме __ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНОЕ_ОГЛАВЛЕНИЕ__ Category:Музыка